Do you really want to be my friend?
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: On the way to join the Fairy Tail guild after Ul's death, Gray comes across a little girl about 2 years younger than him who is full of scars and wounds. He decides to help her and become her friend, but there is a reason behind her pain. Even just being her friend could kill him. Gray x OC {Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!}
1. A Mysterious Girl

**"Do you really want to be my friend?"**

**Summary:** On the way to join the Fairy Tail guild after Ul's death, Gray comes across a little girl about 2 years younger than him who is full of scars and wounds. He decides to help her and become her friend, but there is a reason behind her pain. Even just being her friend could kill him. Gray x OC

**Rating: **T {I'm paranoid!}

**Warnings: **I don't really know… other than Language. And GRAY/OC.

**Notes: **I'm here with yet another story! WOOT! Only this time… with Fairy Tail!

* * *

**_Do you really want to be my friend?_**

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Girl

* * *

_Run! Run! You have to escape! _

Her thoughts were the same. She thought of nothing but escape. She can't take it anymore… the torment, the insults, the tears… she can't take it anymore…

"STOP RIGHT THERE! **ERICA**!"

"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"THE WORLD WILL COLLAPSE IF YOU RUN ON THE LOOSE!"

The shouts got fainter as she distanced. Triumphant smile on her face, she sprinted into the forest. _I'm exhausted… _she thought, taking a seat near the river.

She gasped as she looked at her reflection. The girl in the river was covered in blood, wounds, some dry some fresh, all over her face and body, her clothes ripped and blood-stained… Suddenly, her head felt light and dizzy, her wounds took so much blood from her…

Knowing her past life and cause of torment was way too far behind, she allowed herself to collapse. She needed some rest. But still… the river was taking her blood along with its current… She didn't care. She was safe.

* * *

'_Ul…_' thought Gray Fullbuster with a mournful face. His features consisted of spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and somewhat pale skin. The dark-haired boy's dear mentor, Ul, had recently sacrificed herself in order to put a stop to the beast Deliora. It _had _been two weeks already, but Gray was still depressed.

Gray was walking through a town, on his way to a guild called 'Fairy Tail.' Now that he thought about it, he's been walking for a while now, maybe he should rest.

He sat down by the river, watching the fish swim by, the water currents pull around some tiny stones and leaves… and blood? "Blood?" the boy muttered, glancing to where the blood flow seemed to come from.

What he found was the unconscious, bleeding form of a girl.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Gray pleaded, shaking the girl's shoulder. He had pulled her out of the lake hours ago and she had yet to wake. It was worrying him.

Almost as if on command, the girl's eyes opened, revealing them to be a blood red color. "Great! You're awake!" Gray smiled.

By instinct, maybe, the girl held her hands to her head, her form trembling, "P-Please don't…hurt me…" she pleaded, her voice weak and hoarse. Flesh blood oozed from her wounds as she trembled.

"H-Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry." Gray said reassuringly, smiling gently to calm her down. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, who are you?"

She merely looked at him fearfully, as if she feared everything he did… as if she feared the world. Gray raised an eyebrow at this, "Hey, are you okay?" he put a hand to her shoulder. That caused her trembling to grow stronger and her grip on her head to tighten, a small yelp escaping her lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down." He said, "I'm just asking you for your name."

She looked up to meet his eyes, "E… E…" she stammered, either it was her fear or the hoarseness of her voice, "E… ric… a…" she finally managed to muster out.

"Erica? That's your name?"

She slowly nodded, allowing her form to relax a bit. "That's a nice name." Gray commented, hoping to get her out of her fearful state, "If I can ask, why are you so beat up?"

Erica, again, curled up into a ball, shaking. She obviously doesn't want to recollect those pain-filled memories. Tears built up in her eyes, but they were crimson red, "I… I… Don't want… to get… hurt…again…" she muttered. "_They_ hurt me… every…day… for fun…"

"Huh? Who's 'they'?"

Her trembling only got stronger. "…Forget I asked then." Gray sighed. "I found you unconscious in the river, what were you doing?"

"I… was… running away…" she said, "…f-from _them_…"

"Why? What did…_'they'_ do to you?"

* * *

_Erica screeched in pain. The hard leather licked her skin hard. "You demon spawn! You should never have existed! You'll bring the end to all life!" the holder of the whip shouted._

_"B-But I didn't do anything!" Erica muffled out despite the gag over her mouth. "How can you be so sure I'll kill everyone?!"_

_She got another hard whip to the shoulder, "This little insignia on your arm!" the whip hit hard on the mark on her shoulder as its holder hissed, "It's the mark of the devil!"_

_"B-But-!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE, DEMON!" a hard whip to the forehead is what Erica received._

_"BUT WHY AM I A DEMON?!" Erica hissed, "All I did was exist! You mark me a demon when all I did was exist!" _

_She's tired of it. Every day for as far as she can remember, she would be continuously beat in the day, here in this dark, damp cellar, given little food, mistreated and cursed at, then when night finally came they would sear her skin with a knife then leave her bleeding in the dark, coming back as soon as the sun came up. And all she ever did was exist!_

_"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" A very hard whip to the side._

_"WHAT DID I DO?!" Erica demanded, venom in her voice, "WHAT WRONG DID I DO, MOTHER?!"_

_Erica's mother twitched her eye in irritation. "SILENCE, BRAT!" she spat venomously, whipping the child hard in every place possible, "NOT A WORD OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE!" With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out the door, "Sit there and starve to death, brat!" she screeched._

_With that vile woman gone, Erica sighed with relief. But she soon coughed, her wounds were deep… But not as deep as the pain her mother caused her earlier, "All I did was exist…" Erica softly cried, tears mixing with blood, "What did I do wrong?"_

* * *

"I see…" Gray muttered, glancing at her right arm, right enough, there was a mark on her right arm. The mark was a star within two circles, the outer circle was lined with cross-hatchings. It was painted black, but the star was bright red. "You're like this because of that birthmark?"

"Y…es…" Erica muttered weakly.

"But why? It's a birthmark, not a curse."

"It's… the mark…of the de…vil…you…see…"

"Your voice is so hoarse… why don't we stop talking first and rest? Is that okay, Erica?" He said as he stood up, claiming his stuff from the ground and slinging the bag over his shoulders.

Erica tried to stand up, but stumbled down quickly. "I take you can't stand…" Gray sweat-dropped. "It can't be helped then." He sighed as he tried to help her up, slinging her arm around his shoulders. He glanced at her wounds, both the old and fresh, which bled profusely, she needs help… **fast.**


	2. Erica's mark

**Rating: **T {I'm paranoid!}

**Warnings: **I don't really know… other than Language. And GRAY/OC.

**Notes: **Another chapter~ YAY~

* * *

**_Do you really want to be my friend?_**

Chapter 2: Erica's mark

* * *

Gray sighed with relief as he saw the nurse come out of the room, nodding to the dark-haired boy as a signal that he could enter the room. He went into the hospital room, finding Erica soundly sleeping in the bed.

His dark blue eyes wandered to her birthmark, scanning its form with big question marks around his head. "What makes her so different? It's just a birthmark." He said, sitting next to the bed and tracing the mark with his fingers.

"Now that I think about it…" He muttered to himself, "I've seen this mark before…"

* * *

_"Hey, Ul, what's that?" Gray pointed at the unusual looking mark painted onto the cave._

_Ul looked at the mark, her eyes narrowing. The mark was a star within two circles, the outer circle was lined with cross-hatchings. It was painted black, but the star was bright red. "Gray, get away from that mark." She ordered._

_Gray did as he was told and backed away from the mark, but he still couldn't help but ask, "Why? What's wrong with that mark?"_

_"It's the mark of the devil," Ul stated, her eyes not leaving the mark painted onto the wall, "Stay away from it, that mark means trouble. It means whosoever bears it is cursed."_

_"Cursed?" Lyon Bastia asked, just as curious as Gray._

_"Anyone who bears this mark… their soul is doomed. They are what you may call '_Dark beings._'" The ice wizard replied, her glare narrowing on the red star in the mark, "Don't get into the troubles of anyone you meet who bears that mark, alright? Gray, Lyon?"_

* * *

_Sorry Ul, but it seems I've gotten into Erica's predicaments… _Gray thought, delicately running his finger down a straight line through the mark.

"Nnn…" Erica softly muttered as she awoke, most likely at his touch. "Gray?" She said, turning to the young ice wizard.

"Erica!" Gray smiled, happy at hearing her voice _not _hoarse, "How do you feel?"

"Better." she said, a sweet smile on her face. It seems she's gotten over her fear and began to trust Gray. Gray's smile widened, her voice sounded sweet and angelic now that it wasn't hoarse.

Gray, again, took note of her mark. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, but I believe you were about to tell me about your mark?" he said. Curiosity was killing him, killing him hard.

"Ah… right…" Erica muttered. To which Gray thought his question offended her, "B-But you don't have to answer if you don't want."

Erica smiled, "Well… when I was born, my mother took note of my mark and began to beat me when I turned four. She always told me that I was cursed… that the mark on my arm was an omen that I'll kill everything and end the world. I don't see _why _she thought so, I never even knew how to use magic. How could I end the world if I can't use magic?" she solemnly laughed. Painful memories were hard to relive.

"I see…" Gray sighed, thankful that he hadn't offended her in any way, "But its kinda boring not being able to use magic. It's kind of sad. You have to know _some _kind of magic, right?"

She was silent for a while. "…" It started to worry Gray, her silence was anxiety inducing. "Well… I think I _do _know some sort of magic…" she finally said.

"Really? What is it?" Gray asked, a look of happiness on his face.

"Well… it has something to do with my mark…" Erica muttered, uncomfortably rubbing her arm, "And as far as I know, it's called Dark Magic."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review, please! :3**


	3. Her magic

**Rating: **T {I'm paranoid!}

**Warnings: **I don't really know… other than Language. And GRAY/OC.

**Notes: **Readers, I nicely appreciate the views, favorites and follows, but would you please be so kind as to review? It motivates me, and I badly need motivation right now… Motivation flies out the window fast when it's me…

* * *

**_Do you really want to be my friend?_**

Chapter 3: Her magic

* * *

"Huh?" Gray muttered, staring at Erica in shock, "Dark magic?" the raven-haired girl nodded.

"Really?"

Erica stared at him quizzically, "Why? Is there something wrong, Gray?" she asked.

"I-It's nothing," Gray inwardly sighed, his eyes falling onto her mark once again, "But… Dark magic is _really _your magic, Erica?" She again nodded. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well… it's called '**Dark'** magic for a reason…" he stated, "It's somewhat forbidden."

"I see…" Her smile went way down south, "So that's why my parents said I would end the world should I run loose. My magic is a dangerous thing indeed…"

"Erica…"

The red-eyed girl sighed, "I don't see why, but my parents kept calling me a 'child of Zeref' because of my magic."

The ice mage's eyes went wide at what she said, "Zeref?" he asked the girl. Zeref was the said creator of that damned Deliora, that monster that made Ul sacrifice herself, '_Could Erica know something about Deliora?_' he thought.

"But I don't anything about whosoever this Zeref guy is. Never met him." She added.

"I see…" Gray then smiled, a sigh of relief exiting his lips. He padded to the door, opening it, "I'll get you something to eat."

"Okay."

* * *

Gray walked through the halls of the hospital, on a hunt for food. But this palce was somewhat big, he'd get lost before he even finds the cafeteria. Well, it was worth it anyway, food was to be the prize.

"Oh, excuse me, boy?"

The ice mage turned over his shoulder, finding a pretty lady with dark blue hair that was silky straight, her eyes brown and her skin only slightly off beige. She was wearing a simple white dress that implied she was a housewife. "Hello, um… if I can ask, have you seen my daughter?" she smiled.

"Depends, what does she look like?"

"She's two years younger than you, has darker than black hair, pale skin and red eyes. Have you seen her?"

'_Erica?_' "No… can't say I have."

"Really? Thank you for your time though." With a kind smile, she walked away.

"That was most probably Erica's mom…" Gray said to himself. When the lady disappeared behind a corner, he instantly dashed back to Erica's room. He had to warn her of who was here.

* * *

"Zeref…" Erica spoke to herself, "I have absolutely no idea whosoever who that is. How can my parents say I'm a child of Zeref when I don't even know the guy?" Not once has Erica ever met a guy named Zeref. Nope, not once. How could her parents say she was 'his child' when she's never even met him?

She lied back down and stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts wondering… when an image flashed before her eyes. The image was in black and white, but she could see it well.

Everything was dying, the trees, the leaves the animals, even the sky had gone black. Everything was dead. All except one person in particular who stood in the middle. He wore a black and tan robe, the trimmings gold and collar open, a large white toga draping his body. His hair was black and stuck upwards to the top, a circular necklace around his neck. Most odd was the fact that he had red eyes. "Come… sister." His voice whispered warmly to her. His hand came out for her to grab.

"B-Brother…" She muttered as the image faded.

Without her notice, the door came open. Expecting it was Gray, she smiled and sat up, "You took lo— How did you find me?!"

* * *

Gray was about to open the door when he heard Erica scream from inside. "_Let go! I don't want to go with you!_"

"Erica!" The ice-mage exclaimed as he uncontrollably burst through the door. True enough to his guess, Erica's parents were in the room, clawing at the child to come back home. Which, of course, was to the child's dismay. "Let go of Erica." The ice-mage bellowed.

"Oh? Did you make a friend, _Erica_?" the mother spat, venom in her tone as she said her child's name. She had grabbed Erica by the arm and pulled her out of the bed.

"I said let go of her." Gray's tone went deeper.

"And what are you going to do, kid?" Erica's father scoffed. He was a man with white hair, tannish-skin and blue eyes, his form slightly muscular.

"I'll do this!" Gray positioned his hands, "Ice make: Cage!" A magic circle appeared before the boy and the next thing the couple kne, they were in separate cages of their own. "An ice wizard!" the mother hissed.

Without another second passing, Gray grabbed his stuff from the floor and grabbed Erica's hand, jolting out the door the second after with the red-eyed child.

"COME BACK HERE, **ERICA**!"

"YOU'LL CURSE THE DAY YOU HELPED THAT DEMON SPAWN, ICE WIZARD!"

The shouts grew weaker as they distanced. "T-Thanks, Gray." Erica smiled, her breath slightly heavy due to panting. "You're welcome." Gray returned with his own smile. "But those people… they were your parents, right?"

She nodded. "I'm glad I met you, Gray. I don't want them to take me home just so they can torture me like that again."

"I won't let that happen, Erica, don't worry." He took note of her form. She was only wearing a long white shirt that ended at her knees, the sleeves dangling by her elbows, almost all of it covered in blood and torn in many places. "We should go to the next town and get some food… and some clothes for you."

* * *

_~Time skip because I don't like shopping xD~_

Erica had managed to change into a black long-sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans and white sneakers. Said red-eyed child sat under the tree with Gray, staring at the sky after finishing a full-fruit meal.

"So your magic is dark magic, right?" Gray spoke up. "Yes," Erica replied, sitting up. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to see your magic."

"Ah… Okay then." She stood up and motioned for the other to follow.

The children found themselves in an open field. Erica stretched her hand forward, a magic circle appeared. It was black and purple and Gray couldn't make out the symbols, they were almost as if another language. Everything in the field, or more specifically everything in line before the magic circle, withered and lost all life in them.

"Woah…" Gray muttered as the magic circle disappeared. He padded to the dead grass and took a leaflet in between his fingers. "It's dead?"

Erica nodded, sighing, "It's exactly that. This is just one of the kinds I know, this magic takes life. But there are others I can do. But I'm limited to dark magic only."

"Really?"

"Yes…" She put her hands into a cup shape, a magic circle in white appeared above her hands. "But from the life I take with that spell earlier, I can use that life and make them come back as something different." A dove dropped from the magic circle and landed in her hands, sleeping soundly.

"Wow." Gray simply gaped at the sight, "Just what _is _your magic?"

* * *

~_Meanwhile~_

A dark-skinned man with white hair and black linings all around his face stared at the two children, his gaze affixed onto the female child with a dove in her hands. "Her magic is indeed incredible…" he muttered.

"Indeed." said the blue-haired boy with him. His skin was was pale, his eyes auburn, his hair bright blue, an unusual red marking tracing around and over his right eye. "She's interesting…" he had a small smirk on what he said, "Erica…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch her." The boy watched the dove the red-eyed girl in the field created fly away, "We'll see her potential. When she fulfills this need to discover her powers, then will we appear." He turned to his companion, smirking, "'A child of Zeref' I believe they call her. Maybe she can help in resurrecting Zeref?"

"We'll see in due time."

"Good…" The boy faded away as if he was nothing as he said that.

The white-haired man turned as the boy was gone, "Erica…" he said to himself, "What powers does this lonely child possess? Hm… Perhaps she'll be a good fit for Oracion Seis when her powers have bloomed."


End file.
